<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unnamed Chatroom Created ! by yjinnies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815209">Unnamed Chatroom Created !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjinnies/pseuds/yjinnies'>yjinnies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Chaos, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Han Jisung | Han has Anxiety, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, I FORGOT 2 SAY THIS HAS MULTIPLE CHAPTERS MY BAD, M/M, NEOPRONOUNS &lt;3, They are all gay, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit, dyslexic hwang hyunjin, i hope nobody was anticipating any updates bc um . erm, i would die for chan, idk man this is a chatfic, lee felix cannot type LOL, more tags 2 come besties, sorry hanji, timezone difference, yes im projecting if u have a problem go cry ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjinnies/pseuds/yjinnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONEce : …. your vibes are absolutely terrifying we shld kiss </p><p> </p><p>bbread : omg me 2 </p><p> </p><p>quokka : heyy lol </p><p> </p><p>lino : …  </p><p>lino changed their display name to lino ;)</p><p> </p><p>jeongin : NOSNSJKNSJNSKJ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there r 5 billion skz chatfics it was only a matter of time for me<br/>anyway prepare for .. some kind of experience!  hopefully this is funny 🙏🏾🙏🏾</p><p>and yes im a mint milk enjoyer now weep 😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>1:34pm EST: UNNAMED CHATROOM CREATED ! </b>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>MIRROR : has added 8 users (chanyeol (real!), lino, spearb, hyunjin, quokka, ONEce, seungmo, bread)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MIRROR : Welcome to Mirror Chatroom 032518 !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MIRROR : We have matched you together based on your responses to the survey you completed when creating your account.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MIRROR : We hope you enjoy your experience. Thank you for choosing Mirror App!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MIRROR : has exited the Chatroom</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : Hello</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : Hello !!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : HIII !!! :]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : Hi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : hi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka :........ yall  r  using  proper  capitalization  this  is  so  scary</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : HELP  i  didn't  wna  say  anythjng</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : i  was  just  </span>
  <em>
    <span>#matching_the_energy</span>
  </em>
  <span>  besties</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : What's wrong with capitalized letters?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : capitalizing letters killed my mom ok ?!?!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : DKHSKNJDKJKDJD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : NOOOOOODJDDJDJJD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : What ? I don’t get it ??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : Yeah, me neither. /gen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : oh my bad ! twas a meme :]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino :..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino : what The Hell goes on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : I’m just observing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : omg  hello  mirror  user  lino</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : omg </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : should  we  do  intros ??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : That seems like a good idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : i agree !!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : .. so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : who’s  gna  go  first .........</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : I will, if you guys want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : I’m Chan, I’m 23, and I work as a music producer. He/Him. And I’m Australian</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : OOO thats so cool Chan ! Youre so cool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino : i agree !!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : omg </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : Thank you. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino : umm i’m minho and i live in NYC but i used to live in south korea, im 22</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino : my number is  (xxx)-xxx-xxxx, im a scorpio and i work at an animal shelter, he/him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino : i also have three cats </span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino : u don’t have to share sm obviously Btw i just fear no man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino : and if any of u are genuine creeps, well ... rip 2 me ig</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : MINHO ????!&gt;:”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : THE NUMBER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : .....  your vibes are absolutely TERRIFYING we shld kiss /j </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : omg me 2 aha</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : heyy lol </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino : ....  </span>
</p><p><em><span>lino</span></em> <em><span>changed their display name to lino ;)</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jeongin : NOOOOOSNSJKNSJNSKJ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : PLEASE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : also my intro ! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : what’s up i’m hyunjin, i’m 20 and i never fuckin learned how to read </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : deffo unrelated but um i’m dyslexic  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : HYUNJIN  ????&gt;S”&gt;:”:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : HSSKJJSKSJKS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : Also i’m majoring in dance ! and he/him is fine !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : i also have a dog and his name is ggami</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : A DOG ?????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : OMG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : U CANT SAY THAT AND NOT SHOW US PLZ HYUNJIN ILL MARRY U </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : HELP IM LOOKING 4 PICTURES RN </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : </span>
  <em>
    <span>**sent 4 attachments**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : hyunjin i am literally being so serious rn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : ii would DIE for ggami</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : A babie !!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : i love him so much ,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : MInho can we see your cats please ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : omg i didn't even process</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : minho plz</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) :</span>
  <em>
    <span> **sent 4 attachments**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bread: OMG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : PUNCHES AIR I LOVE THEM ALL OMG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : please  tell  them  i  care  them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : plz </span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : i  will  literally  die  if  u  don’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) :  Who’s who ?? I love them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : sooni doongi dori, left to right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : also Don’t die quokka i told them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : minho if not for the laws of the land</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : i would literally walk to ur house and steal ur cats. i am only slightly joking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : ...... i will allow it if u prove ur cool ;p</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : DEAL DEAL DEAL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : SHJSKKJD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : same tho i love ur cats very much</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : omg  im  resding  thru  and  i  luv  ur  dog  hyunjin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : and  minho  ur  cats  r  so  babie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : and  we  have  so  many  dancers ???  i’m  a  dsnve  major  2  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : wait  ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : hi  im  felix, im  20, i  live  in  NYC,  i’m  getting  certified  in  cosmetology rn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : OH  i  use  he/him  and  Twice, commonly stylized as TWICE, is a South Korean girl group formed by JYP Entertainment. The group is composed of nine m</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin :  oh em gee</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : HELP  OMGSHJSJ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : Ur a once ?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : ever  since  i  came  Out  of  the  womb  😁👍</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : Congratulations mirror user onece We r now bffs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : ......... Major Triplets ??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : MAJOR TRIPLETS :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : major triplets :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : U guys are literally so cool !!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : seungmo  u  literally  type  in  babie  i’m  gna  cry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Type in babie ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : I’m very confused</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : oh  no  dw  it’s  a  compliment !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : I see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : English isn’t my 1st language And im kinda dumb word so plz b patient</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : ur  english  is  so  good !  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : and ur not dumb &gt;:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : i  agree !!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : x2 !!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : ur  doing  amazing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : also !  sorry  if  i  sounded  like  i  was  infantilizing  you  earlier  that  wasn’t  my  intention  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Thank you very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : And it’s okay felix ! I wasnt offended, I was only confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : But if you do anything to make me uncomfortable I will be sure to communicate that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : thank yuo seungmo i appreciate u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Also, it’s getting late for me and ‘m gonna need to stop and study soon, so I'll Introduce myself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : My name is Seungmin, I live in South Korea and I am 20 years old, I’m currently double majoring in human development and psychology, I like to play baseball, and my preferred pronouns are he/him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : but Plz dont call me like overly masc terms I Will cry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Bro and dude r ok just don't Call me a dude, also calling me a boy is ok I don’t mind that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : No man tho, plz</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : okok noted !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : but like .... how r u awake rn .....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : it is Literally ass o’ clock seungmin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : I was studying before !  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Or at least, I was trying to</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : no schoolwork is worth risking your health &gt;:[</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : please rest soon </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : i agree w spearb, school is dumb anyway</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Fineeee</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : wait i forgot to do my intro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : i KNEW i was meaning to do something </span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : im changbin, he/him, and i live in korea :] im 21 and I’m majoring in music production :p</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : changbin .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb :  LISTEN i don’t have classes today </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Changbin . . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : YEAH Changbin .................</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb :  .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb :  fine ill sleep soon Or Something</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Yayyy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : good :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : omg i missed peer pressuring someone ??? WTFFF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : thats the last straw im quitting my job</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : ...... /j, unfortunately</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : felt :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : capitalism is literally a disease</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : omg a fellow anticapitalist ......</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : hyunjin are u free 2 hold hands </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : aha jk ..... unless</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : hmmmmm i don’t know .........</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : submit ur application @ the beep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : beeeeep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : heyyy i’m jeongin i’m 20 and i’m certified to work in childcare but i still dk if i want to, tis just a backup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : i use he/him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : plus xey + some noun pronouns</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : i’m good at literally everything </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : i’m also a black bean anti and a non strawberry/banana/choccy milk anti</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : omg </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : have u had mint flavored milk tho bestfriend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : Mint flavored milk ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : Is that an American thing ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : I  LUV  MINT  MILK  HYUNJIN  MARRU  ME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : is  it  not  a  thing  in  australia ???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real) : I’ve never seen it :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : ..... someone get this man mint flavored milk IMMEDIATELY </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : i cannot swim</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : but for u, user Chanyeol (real!), i can sure try</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : if  not  for  the  laws  of  time  and  space,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : i  wld  gladly  become  a  mint  milk  delivery  man</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : i haven’t even had it but if it’s like mint choco i think i’ll be over w flowers soon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : currently planning our meetup and subsequent mint flavored milk party</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : ...... you  kids  have  fun  !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : Quokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : also i accept ur application and ur proposals, felix, jeongin, my beloved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : but QUOKKA.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : are u..... a mint choco anti ........</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : and  if  i  am?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : omg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : fight fight fight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : ??&gt;?@!&gt;?#&gt;&gt;#?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : .........</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : i can’t i cannot i Cannot do this today</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : also my break is over so umm #tea_tea_why_ell cool ppl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : also quokka ur the only one unintro’d i think ok bye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : WAIT, OKAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : hi  hello  i’m  jisung  i’m  21 , and  i  don’t  know  what  i’m  doing  w  my life !! i  work  at  starbucks  tho  lmao, + i use xey/xem pronouns nd some noun pronouns</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : they’re just bat/bats/batself, and bite/bites/biteself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : also don’t call me a man or ill actually castrate you Btw, boy is ok tho, nd masc + neutral stuff is ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : JISUNG </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : UR SO COOL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : ur doing amazing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : AGREED</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Figuring things out can be difficult, you don’t have to stress about it. Take as much time as you need</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : thank  u ,,,,,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : HELP  idk  what  to  say  but  i actually  rlly  appreciate  it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : OMG anytime dww</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : this  chatroom  is  litr  full  of  such  cool  ppl  wow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : RIGHT?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : i have such a good feeling abt this aaa</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : AGREE AGREE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : also  Do  U  have  a pronouny ???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : OH yes i do </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread :</span>
  <em>
    <span> **sent a link**</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : it’s not loading for me :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : it’s ok hold on !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : i use he/him yk, xey/xem/xyr/xyrs/xemself. sof/soft/softs/softs/softself, coo/coo/coos/coos/cooself, and pi/pink/pink's/pink's/pinkself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : woah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : those r so COOL wowowo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : mirror  user  bread  i  am  In  Love  w  u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : jeongin  ur  prons  r  so  poggers  wtfff</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : SHAKES CRIES TY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : WAIT.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin :  so yall aren’t . anti neopronouns ....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : RUBS HANDS TOGETHER 1 MOMENT BFFS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : OMG ???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : HELPPP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : ME TOO THO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : PLZZZZZ  I  WAS  SO  SCARED  4  A  SECOND  AND  THEN  NOBODY  SAID  ANYTHING  WHEN  U  SAID  SMT  SO  I  WAS  LIKE  ?????  R  WE  SAFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : I JUST WENT FOR IT DUDE</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>bbread : I FR DIDN”T MEAN 2 SAY IT I ONLY PROCESSED AFTERWARDS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : OK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : SOO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : at the moment i use strawb/strawb/strawbs/strawbs/strawbself, cloud/cloud/clouds/clouds/cloudself, star/star/stars/stars/starself, glit/glitter/glitter/glitters/glitterself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : and all the emoji vers online yessir</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : and pi/pink/pink's/pink's/pinkself, bubble/gum/bubble's/gum's/bubblegumself, love/love/lovelys/loves/loveself, and ca/care/cares/cares/careself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : and yk he/him and also they/them yea </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : OMG OMG OMG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : HYUNJIN UR SO ????? /POS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : YOUR  PRONOUNS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : sobs uncontrollably theyre so pretty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : DUDE  whats  it  like  literally  being  the  coolest</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : I AM LITERALLY THE COOLEST PERSON IN WHOLEFOODS AT ALL TIMES</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : EXACTLYYYY</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ngl not proud of this but here's something before we #begin_the_plot lol</p><p>edited this + ch1 (added some details ! 4/23/21)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>1:27am EST: UNNAMED CHATROOM (THE NEXT “MORNING”)</b>
</h2><p>
  <span>bbread : are we awake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : yeah  but  isnt  it  like .  rlly  late  4  u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : maybe so ....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : but well . eye’m bored</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : fun  cool entertaining  idea -  going  2  bed  and  resting  urself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : hmmmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : no &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : hey  hey  hey  cool  ppl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : omg  felix  plz  help  me  get  jeongin(?? im bad @ names help)  2  sleep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : jeongin  go  2  bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : well  u  heard  sof  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : i  tried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : .............</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : wait  arent  u  both  in  the  same  timezone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : nooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : :]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : PLEASE ?????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : it  is  litr  a-ok  jisung  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : Jeongin, Felix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : YAWNS im so tired felix arent you just sooo tired </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : YEAH  im  just  exhausted today  has  been  eventful !  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce: goodnight chan :D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : gn !!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : .... eye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : I am so influential </span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : Everyone wishes they were me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : /j ofc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : But anyway, go to sleep soon Jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : okayyy  i  will :]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : also  ur  so  cool /srs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : Thank you Jisung</span>
</p><h2>
<br/><br/><br/>
</h2><p>
  <b>1:34pm EST: UNNAMED CHATROOM CREATED by bread ! </b>
</p><p>
  <span>MIRROR : The HOST has added 3 users (bread, quokka, ONEce)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MIRROR : Welcome to Mirror Chatroom 032602 !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MIRROR : We hope you enjoy your experience. Thank you for choosing Mirror App!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MIRROR : has exited the Chatroom</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bread changed the chatroom name to pogchamps</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : hi again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : SJJKSKJJKS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : guyz  please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : omg jisung quackity fan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : ..... who?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : stares ......</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : has  kicked user quokka from the chAT  WHAT DO YOU MEAN  U DK QUACKITY ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : HELP  LISTEN  OK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : I DON”T  WATCH  NEW  THINGS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : I  WATCH  MAYBE  6  YOUTUBE  CHANNELS  REGULARLY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : .... i  respect  it, i’m  kinda  the  same way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : i  litr  watch  markiplier, quackity, and like . that’s  it  i’m  hardly  on  youtube</span>
</p><h2>
<br/><br/>
</h2><p>
  <span>bbread : trying new shows is so tiring for me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : like, wasting time and energy only to be disappointed is stressful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : unless a friend reccs it to me i cant rlly be bothered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : this  is  me, ur  bff  of  ~13  hours, recommending  alice  in  borderland</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : OMG  i  heard  of  that  is  it  good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : it’s  my  most  recent  hyfix &lt;/33</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : ..  ur  nd  right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : wait  yes  omg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : OK JUST MAKING SURE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : next  nt  to  come  up  to  me  and  say  “omg  im  so  adhd  i  forgot  to  do  my  math  assignments” ...... pray</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : FRRR LIKE .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : consider  my  gears  ground</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : idk if im nd or not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : like i’ve been thinking abt it but my ass cannot afford all the expenses </span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : i understand </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : it rlly is very expensive :/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : self dx is valid as long as ur Thoroughly researching bestfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : well still idk, i’ll have 2 research more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : ofcofc  if  u  need  help  lmk  i  can  probably  help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : ditto,  i’m  always  here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : thx  guyz &lt;33</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : also when i’m done watching ill get back 2 u jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : laughs evilly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : ......</span>
</p><h2>
<br/><br/>
</h2><p>
  <b>4:05pm KST: DIRECT MESSAGE between .. spearb + seungmo ! </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>spearb changed the chatroom name to ‘ ;] ’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : hi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : hello changbin !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : i was Wondering if u had watched that one show on netflix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : w the zombies and stuff and it's in ancient korea do u get what im talking abt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : OH I’ve heard of that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Kingdom I believe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : I have not seen it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : oh okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Why do you ask</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : idk i was just wondering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : cuz i haven’t watched it yet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : I see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Well no, sorry Changbin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : it’s cool</span>
</p><h2>
<br/><br/>
</h2><p>
  <b>2:10am EST / 4:10pm KST:  DIRECT MESSAGE .. spearb + lino ;)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : so ..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : what happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : i don’t wanna talk about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : why are you socially inept ........ /lh /j</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : PLEASE it literally isn’t my fault tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : .........</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : ITS  A  LITTLE BIT MY FAULT BUT . listen .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : listening</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : ........ no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : SIGHS </span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : ok </span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : do u want Me to ask him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : ..... yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : he says he can watch with us tomorrow, like 3pm kst </span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : i hate extroverts actually did u know that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : i’m not an extrovert i just don’t care about anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : the concept of embarrassment eludes me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : ..... ok now give me some</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : just remember nobody actually gives nearly so much of a fuck as u think they wld</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : oh i wasnt expecting real advice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : but thank u, o’ wise one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : seriously tho, ty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : anytime </span>
</p><h2>
<br/><br/>
</h2><p>
  <b>9:37am EST : UNNAMED CHATROOM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : good morning party ppl, i am currently In Hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : What happened ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : i’m awake Before noon and i literally don’t have work today</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : omg  im  so  sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : jisung did u ever go 2 sleep?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : jisung,,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : but  it’s  ok !  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : i’ll  sleep  after  work  or  smt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : ,, fine, plz take care of urself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jisung : ofc ! don’t  worry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>12:05pm EST :</b>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : lino has arrived !! ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : i both love and hate my job</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : don’t  u  work  at  an  animal  shelter ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : yeah !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : do u wanna see meatball</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : he’s only been here for maybe 5 days but he doesn’t like any of the other staff so i just chill w him or carry him around all day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : ofc  omggg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : **sent 2 attachments**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : HE’S  SUCH  A  BABY  BOY,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : tell  him  i  care  him  rn  plz</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : **sent 1 video attachment**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : YELLS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : HE’S  SO  POLITE  SOBS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : also mINHO  UR  VOICE  UR  SO  ?????? /POS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : HEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : UR  SO ????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : omg  a  wild  flustered  minho ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : say nothing to no one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : or else </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : deal  deal  deal  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : i  am </span>
  
  <span>impressed  but also  terrified</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino : that’s part of my charm ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : i  believe  it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : good morning again party people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : threatening the harmless one minho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : rlly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : it was Necessary ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : ..... ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : have u ever thought abt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : how fig newtons could come in other flavors</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : they  literally  do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : yeah like blueberry and stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : NO FUCKING WAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : WORLD STOP.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : stopping</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : nobody told me i’m sick i’m appalled i’m offended i’m betrayed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : u  need  better  friends  who  will  tell  you  these  things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : oop </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : funny story but it’s not funny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : i have like zero irls slaps hand over mouth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : i mean like i Do but we aren’t close</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : ohh  i get  it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : i  have  work  acquaintances  but  i  don’t  hang  out  w  anyone  or  stuff  like  that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : electing myself as ur new irl </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : electing  myself  as  a  new  irl 4  u  both</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : electing  myself  as  ur  new  irl  too  omg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : who’s doing it like us ?!?!?!?!?  NOBODY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : RTRTRT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : meatball is congratulating u all in becoming irls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : thank  u  meatball</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : TYSM  MEATBALL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : meatball tyyyy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : meatball rlly is carrying the world on his shoulders huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : very cool of him !!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : RT</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was literally prewritten i just forgot 2 actually post it LMAO here u go &lt;3 nothing special but tbh i dont remember where i was going w/ this lol<br/>hope u enjoy this &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>3:56pm EST: UNNAMED CHATROOM (~3 DAYS LATER)</b>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : ...... did two of you actually call me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : bc i never receive calls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : and .............</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : HELLO ?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : HELP?&gt;”:&gt;!”!@????!”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : I  DIDNT  THIR  IT  WLD  ACTUALLY  WRPK ?????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : WHY  DDI  YOU  PICK  UP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : ....  for funsies Hello ????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : also. FELIX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : UR VOICE HAS NO BUSINESS BEING THAT NICE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : WHAT THE HELL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : STOPPKSJNS  O  LIYRALLU  DIDN’T  SAY  ANYSTGBING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : felix  omg..........</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : NO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : U WERE LIKE “oh um .... no” AND YOU LAUGHED BEFORE U HUNG UP . I KNOW THIS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : ...... that  was  me  head  in  hands</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : i  know  i  just  got  scared and  stryggged  to  hang  up,  embarrassingly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : omg u guyz r already at calling level</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : but eye cant even get hyunjin to admit his undying love for me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin :  jeongin . . . . . . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread :  yes ? hyunjin, love of my life, my pride and joy, my one and only true love?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : ur so .....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : i just got off work and those texts r a whopping Two Minutes Old</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : if u cared me u wld have answered in 0.3 seconds</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : mirror user bread u are abt to be ttoasted in a moment here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : oh  my</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : holy  shit </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : gasp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : nobody care me im SICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : seungmo wouldnt treat me like this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : seungmin wouldn’t treat u like anything bc he is asleep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : I left for exactly 45 seconds .....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : And now the children are fighting </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : omg hi chan (smile emoji)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : hello jeongin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : how was ur nap</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : it was good !  i slept for almost 5 hours </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : ur doing so good </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : make  sure  u  have  water !!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : and  smt  2  eat  !!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb: good morning afternoon evening to the unnamed groupchat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Good morning everyone !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : gm changbin ! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : Seungmin ! good morning my beloved &lt;33 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : i am literally so tired end my suffering PLEASE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Good morning Jeongin, my one true love &lt;33</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Is there any special reason you’re awake so early, O’ Dark Lord Changbin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : ...... i do not need this from u rn seungmin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : but yes i have ...... class Sobs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : ooo changbin the title.......... do tell me more ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : seungmin i can see u typing plz</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : not the bullying at 0600 please spare me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : He can’t think in english when he’s tired</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : So we were talking about colors and I said “I think pastel colors might be my favorite,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : and he goes “Ah! I love dark :]”  so satisfied w himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : And well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : omg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : me too except it’s all the time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : english is the devil’s language</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : FR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : OMG spilled bestfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : i hate english so bad but i can’t learn another language fast enough bc my ass is Not Reading CRIES</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : i’d hope ur ass isn’t doing much of anything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : vouch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : guys please</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : omf  pause  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : we’re  nameles  still ??</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ONEce changed the chatroom name to ‘Named Groupchat’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : FIXED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : thank u felix i appreciate u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : doing god's work (praying emoj x2)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : awww Shucks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : SHUCKS  !!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : felix i am going to place u into my pocket so gently</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : genius  idea  plz  protect  him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : SHAKES  SOBS  SO  LOUD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : seeing u three interact gives me sm secondhand serotonin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : sunshine line disband for the sake of my health </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : omg sunshine line</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : oh em gee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : what line am i minho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : cool awesome best person ever line ???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : ...... no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : you and jeongin are both little shits if that helps</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : HOW DOES THAT </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : ..................</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : minho hyunjin told me to tell you he’s not talking to you rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : ......</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : exhibit a</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : im  so  upset  right  now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : why  the  HELL  am  i  not  famous</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : RIGHT ?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : LIKE .  I  DESEREVE  IT  I”M  COOL  I”M  FUNNY  ?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : I don’t think that wld be my thing </span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Like it sounds fun but also sooo stressful </span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Not to mention i’d have to be pretty much by myself the whole time, it sounds lonely</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : i  think the concept is cool but :/// </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : if  im  being  honest  the  concept  is  nice  but  seeing  how  ppl  tear  them  apart  for  nothing  makes  me  anxious </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : i think i would be kinda cool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : ur  majoring  in  music  production  tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : yea i hope ud find it kinda cool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : ..... guys please</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : omg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : throwback to when i auditioned to be an idol ....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : omg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : the way i fully believe you’d get in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : HELP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : wld u believe me if i told u i did ......</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : HYUNJIN OMG ?????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : ...... whats the catch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : don’t the have a tech ban or smt like that too ??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : don’t risk ur job u fool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : HELP  UR  AN  IDOL  THAT  WORKS  AT  WHOLEFOODS ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : unsponsored  too  what  a  madman </span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : imagine  walking  into  wholefoods  and  bumping  into  fuckin  like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : OMG  u  bump  into  like.  youngjo  or  jhope  or  smt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : that is absolutely terrifying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : imagine making a fool of ur own self when all u wanted was some crisp red bell pepper</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : i’d cry unironically</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : HELPPPP i didn’t debut smh </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : i told u i can’t speak korean PLUS my parents didn’t support me at all, so i had to turn it down </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : I thought abt being an idol at one point !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : A lot of the people who run those companies are so.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : I could never</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : same tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : like  having  to  pretend  u  love  and  support  jyp’s  music  and  u  don’t  think  hes  a  weirdo  scumbag</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : that man’s vibes are absolutely atrocious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : in every sense of the word :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : listen, i love money as much as the next guy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : but at the price of my sanity ? my pride ? having to be in proximity of that strange strange man ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : i’d rather not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : the  absolute  audacity  that  man  carries .  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : it  makes  me  so  angry :/  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : I heard we were slandering jyp and i ran as fast as i could</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : ooo seungmo </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : every day i’m given more and more reasons to marry u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : we are Literally Married hyunjin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : yall are Monogamous? in the grand year of 2021?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : EXACTLY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : oh em gee i love this gc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : wtf is a monogamous</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Foreign sauce</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : .....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : i can’t i cannot i can’t Do this today</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : do  u  know  what  polyamory  is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : changbin it’s basically like . when ur cool and get bitches but u can date more than one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : consensually</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : OH i see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : me 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : i’m not cool enough to get bitches tho :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Changbin </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : literally  don’t  Be  Mean  to  urself  wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : u  r  very  cool  changbin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : shakes sobs nobody here thinks so </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : yk what </span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : i bet my raw unfiltered coolness is too intimidating irl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : EXACTLY see ur getting it bestfriend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : yk what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : very uncool of the universe to not just hand me a bf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : no i don’t leave my house for any reason besides replenishing supplies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : but i deserve at LEAST two</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : ditto :/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : my  hands  r  so  unheld  it’s  sickening</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : if not for the laws of the land, time, and space</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : i wld hold ur hand bro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : bro .....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : manifesting our meetup and subsequent mint flavored milk drinking and hand holding party</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : one day (praying emoji)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : yk what </span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : im very happy abt this gc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : not a single genuine weirdo in sight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : We are all literally so cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Also, Changbin how have u been here don’t u have class ???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : FUCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : CHANGBIN .........</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : i.... can miss one day it’s cool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Changbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : it’s cool it’s fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : hahaaaa</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : you are just a bunch of disasters in a trench coat huh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Most definitely</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : all my friends do is Bully Me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : stop being so bullyable then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Exactly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : ........</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>....</span>
</p><p> </p>
<h2>
  <b>6:02pm EST : SUNSHINE LINE !!! (+ hyunjin) : </b>
</h2><p>
  <em>
    <span>hyunjin, bread, ONEce, seungmo and quokka</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : good evening afternoon morning cool ppl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : HIIIII :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : oh em gee</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : hey  guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : how r u today jisunggg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : yea  we  havent  seen  u  since  yesterday :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : yea are u doing alright? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : tbh  i’m  rlly  not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : it’s  ok  tho !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka ; i’ll  figure  smt  out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : what  happened ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : can  i  vent  for  a  second  it’s  a  lot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : ofc !!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : go ahead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : yeah ofc dude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : well i got fired yesterday ! :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : bc this lady was screaming in my face over her latte or what the hell ever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : NO MASK BTW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : and i was having a minor anxiety attack or something i really don’t know so i was slow making it bc i was shaking so bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : and then i might have spilled some of her drink on her shoes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : and my boss got pissed and screamed at me in front of the entire crowded ass building </span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : and then my boss fired me right there and i had to get my shit and walk in front of everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : and THEN ! the lady threw the rest of her drink on my shirt ! :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : holy  fuck  dude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : are u ok ??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : yea it’s cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : so yea no job rn </span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : shit  sorry  i  didn’t  double  space  any  of  that  do  we  need  a  repeat ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : its  ok  i  can  manage</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin :  yea same i have a screen reader u don’t have to worry abt that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin :  lets worry abt how ur boss was an asshole</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : i’m gna be completely honest i am so fucking pissed off after reading that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : who the hell does your boss think they are, like </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : genuinely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : and that lady, over coffee ????  it’s never that fucking serious </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : it’s  ok  it  is  what  it  is </span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : i  have  money  saved  up  so  ig  i  can  use  that  until  i  get  a  new  job</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : i’m  sorry  you  had  to  go  through  that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : i wish i had been there to help or something</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : felix  it’s  okay,  seriously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : i’m  more  upset  that  i  didn’t  stand  up  for  myself  i  think</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : it’s not your fault jisung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : at all</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : idk :/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : it’s  alright, sorry  4  bringing  the  mood  down  guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : don’t  apologize</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : you  aren’t  “bringing  the  mood  down”  by  expressing  ur  feelings, seriously</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : u  are  so  valid,  and  i’m  glad  you’re  comfortable  enough  to  talk  to  us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : ditto</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : i agree 100%</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : thank  you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : anytime</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : we’re always here to listen</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>8:02pm EST: NAMED GROUPCHAT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : So .. what if I dropped out </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : i’d advise against it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : yea min, you’re rlly far along and to lose sm money close to the finish like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : at the very least you might regret that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : I know but i just,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : It’s so hard and i’m so tired </span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : i don’t even want this stupid fucking degree </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : i get that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bbread : do u think u cld switch majors</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : I wish it was that easy lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : My parents want me to have a “”sophisticated”” major and get some high-salary job </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : i’m sorry seungmin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : It’s not your fault</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungmo : It’s ok bc when I get out of here and never come back who’s gna be laughing ? oh!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : exactly !!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : tell them bestie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : good morning everyone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : chan !!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : Hi chan </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>spearb : hiiii</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : I’m sorry for being so inactive here, I’ve been very busy these days</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bbread : it’s okay ! u have responsibilities</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : right, don’t feel obligated or anything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : just make sure ur taking care of urself !!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : Thank you guys for understanding :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : I hope you feel better soon Seungmin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chanyeol (real!) : Try not to overwork yourself either</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seungmo : I’ll do my best !! Thank u so much</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>9:14pm EST :</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : lino has arrived !! ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : are we hydrated party ppl? if you lie i Will know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : i  am  very  hydrated  yessir</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : .... what did i Just say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : FINE  hydraying  brb</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : i am terrified</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>spearb : literally how did you do that  ..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : i’m just gifted like that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : HELLO partu ppl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : hi hyunjin !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : hiii</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : how r u tofay ???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : today was .. deffo a day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : i’m ok tho it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : r  u  sure ??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : yeah ofc ! it cld’ve been worse tbh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ONEce : alright  then bffie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONEce : hav  u  had  watre ???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : oh, no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : brb</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : anyone who sees this and doesnt Drink Water.... i will be taking legal action</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lino ;) : Chanyeol (Real!) ......</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka :  oh  em  gee</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>9:52pm EST : DIRECT MESSAGE .. quokka + hyunjin</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : hyunjin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quokka : are  u  okay ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : yeah !!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : im okay ! seriously don’t worry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>quokka : do  u  wanna  talk  about  it ???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : ... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hyunjin : ft me ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CALL ACCEPTED : 1hr 56min</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>